An electronic device is a device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, and an in-vehicle navigator. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information in text, visually, or audibly. Along with an increase in the integration level of electronic devices and the increasing popularity of ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication, various functions have recently been loaded in a single electronic device. For example, an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling function, and an electronic wallet function as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
A display mounted to an electronic device may provide various types of visual information to a user by outputting content such as text or images. As the entertainment function or multimedia function of electronic devices has developed remarkably, users may prefer high-quality, large-screen displays. In this context, a flexible display has a screen display area which is extendable on an electronic device when needed, while occupying a small space for carrying or keeping. For example, since the flexible display can be carried or kept in a folded state, it may offer convenience to a user. In an unfolded state, the flexible display provides an extended screen, thus making it convenient to use a multimedia function.
Although the flexible display may be folded or rolled at a certain curvature, when the curvature radius of the flexible display in the folded or rolled state is too small, its display structure (for example, an organic light emitting layer or a substrate or film surrounding the organic light emitting layer) may be damaged. For example, excessive deformation of the flexible display may cause damage to the display structure.
An electronic device configured to be foldable or unfoldable may need a structure for supporting a flexible display in an unfolded state of the electronic device (for example, a state in which a screen display area is extended on the electronic device). For example, the flexible display may be incorporated with a touch panel. In this case, the flexible display may be deformed by a user's touch (for example, a touch input). The deformation may cause distortion of the screen, and repeated deformations may become chronicle, thus damaging the display. Therefore, a structure for supporting the display may be needed.
Even though the electronic device is sufficiently flexible, tensile force or compressive force may be applied to the inner surface and outer surface of the electronic device (for example, a housing) according to folding or unfolding of the electronic device. For example, when the inner surface of the electronic device is kept unchanged in length before and after the electronic device is folded, tensile force may be applied to the outer surface in the folded state. When the outer surface of the electronic device is kept unchanged in length before and after the electronic device is folded, compressive force may be applied to the inner surface in the folded state. When tensile force or compressive force is applied to the inner or outer surface of the electronic device, the flexible display may be damaged. As the electronic is thicker, the tensile force or compressive force caused by the relative deformation may get larger.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.